Big Data is a term used to describe the exponential growth and availability of data, both structured and unstructured. Big Data may be a term for collection of data sets so large and complex that processing is difficult using traditional data processing applications. Big Data may also mean that the amount or size of data is larger than the memory capacity or storage capacity of a single machine and, hence, multiple machines (e.g., servers or computers) are used to process the data or solve the problem.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.